A cable tie is used for fastening, binding, bundling, and/or organizing cables/wires, pipes, pieces of wood, and/or any other items/load that can be tied with rope, rape, etc. Different types of cable ties are made for use in different environments and applications. For example, some cable ties are made for outdoor use. Some cable ties are made for a specific industry, such as the food industry. Some are made for heavy-duty use (e.g., cable ties made of metal), for bundling large cables.